Stay With Me
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Mara and Randy meet at a bar but don't know who each other is but they next day they learn that she is his rookie while he is her pro but is there more to their relationship than meets the eye? This is WWE style story based off the romance between Aria and Ezra from the show Pretty Little Liars. This is for DivaliciousDooL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my third wrestling fan fic but I'm doing this for DivaliciousDooL, this one for you and hopefully I started this right so please let me know okay?  
**

Former world heavyweight champion Randy Orton sat a bar in Montreal, he along with the bartender were the only ones inside well that was until the door opened and a woman about two years young than Randy walked in. She has dark brunette hair that went just past her shoulders, her eyes are dark and along with that she had white skin. The features that stood out on her face were her small nose with cute lips and from the look of her stood at 5'8"; she also had a feather tattoo on her wrist. She walked over and sat down at the counter, "Can I order a cheeseburger and a beer?" she said.

The bartender nodded then walked into the back, the woman looked over and saw Randy. She sees the man tattoos that covered his arms, Randy takes a swig of beer then puts the empty bottle on the counter and so the bartender comes over and puts another one in front of him. Orton scratches his head has he takes a deep breath, he goes to grab the bottle but then pulls his hand back at the last second. Orton took a sip then put the beer back down, "You like you could use some company" said the girl this made Orton look at her but then looked away.

"Your right…. I could use some company" replies Randy, they look at each other then suddenly their lips are pressed together and so they stand up then Randy picks her up and carries her into the bathroom going straight to the men's bathroom. When they enter her to the counter, they continue to make out but before they could go any further the bartender knocked on the door telling that they must leave if their going to continue to do what they were doing.

(The Next Day)

A red car pulls up to the arena that Raw was being held at, two girls come out of the car. "Mara…. Are you okay?" asks Natalya, her sister turns to her and replies with a smile,

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Natalya looks at her with a raised eyebrow but then shakes her head so her and Mara enter the arena. Mara looks around as everyone sees workers and other WWE Superstars rushing around the place doing something. She stood in amazement then she begins to walk away but Natalya stops her. "What sis?" she asked to which Natalya replies,

"I know that I've already said this but I want you to be careful around Randy, he's hot head and has major anger issues" Mara rolls her eyes at her sister. She understood that Natalya was only saying this because she cares about her sister, they were closer than most sisters are. Mara shook her then she walks off and doesn't stop until she reaches a door with Randy Orton's name on it, she knocks but no answer so she tries the handle and it's unlocked so she walks in to wait for her mentor.

Randy Orton enters the arena, he looks around as he walks down the hallway and tires to avoid as many people as he can. Today his is first day working as mentor to some NXT rookie, Orton didn't hate that fact that the rookie was a soon to be Diva but from what he's been told is that she's only had two years of training but someone she was able to impress the scouts. Randy is a WWE Superstar not a scout so he plans on telling his rookie that if she wants to make it in this business then she better be able to impress him. Orton opens the door to his locker room but stops when he notices someone is inside but her back is to him so he slams the door shut to get her attention.

Mara turns to face whoever had enter the room, when she sees who it is the look of pure shock comes over her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked to which Randy replied,

"Um, I work here and this is my locker room so now I ask what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mara the new NXT rookie and I'm waiting for my mentor Randy Orton" she replied then it dawned on her so she said, "Your… your him?" she walked over to him and then they looked into each others eyes. She goes to say something but Randy stops her by putting his hand to her mouth.

"Yes… I am Randy Orton, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my match with Dolph Ziggler" he said before walking past her straight into the bathroom. He came back out wearing his wrestling trunks, kneepads and boots; he walked over to the door and opened it. He turned to face her and said, "Are you coming or not?" Mara jumped up and followed him out the door. They walk down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the stage, Mara was standing there when someone shoved her aside.

She would've fallen to the ground if Randy wasn't there to catch her, they both looked up to see Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler standing there. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" shouted Vickie who then walked out onto the stage with Dolph right behind her. After waiting for about a couple of minutes then Randy's music hit.

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questionin' your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate

Randy and Mara walk out onto the stage, they walk down the ramp and when Orton enters the ring, Mara stands in his corner. When Orton is done doing this taunt he steps down and the ref rings the bell. They lock up and instantly Randy puts Ziggler in a side headlock, Dolph reverse the headlock into a backdrop and then he rushes over and starts stomping down on Orton. As Mara is watching the match, she can hear Vickie yelling on the other side of the ring at Ziggler to destroy Randy.

Mara wanted to run over there and knock her silly but she knew she had to keep her cool. Randy had gotten back control, Dolph goes for a clothesline but Orton ducks and when Ziggler turns around Randy hits a clothesline of his own and follows that up with another. "Come on" shouts Randy as he's picking up steam and then as he beings to pick up Dolph he gets poked in the eye. Ziggler gets out on the apron but Orton recovers and grabs him then brings him so he's dangling by his feet from the second rope then he hits DDT.

Randy goes for a cover but only gets a two count, Randy stands up then turns sharply and starts pounding down on the mat but when he goes for an RKO Dolph pushes him off and hits Orton with a drop kick. Vickie climbs onto the apron and the ref goes over to tell her to get down, Mara not having this runs over and pulls Vickie down then slaps her down to the floor. Dolph goes over and starts yelling at her and when he turns back around Randy is able to hit the RKO and get the win.

Randy and Mara are celebrating in the ring as Vickie and Dolph make their way up the ramp. When they reach the back finally after celebrating with the fans a little, Orton turns her and the look on his face tells her that he's angry but then suddenly he grabs her face and press his lips to hers but just as the happy moment starts it quickly ends.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the late update, I just started my classes and thing have been pretty crazy anyways hopefully this makes it up to you so here is chapter 2 of Stay With Me.**

Randy stood impatiently in the locker room, the show started in fifteen minutes and Mara was late. They had made plans to show up early so he could see what she already knows and then teach her some things; the sound of the locker room door opening grabbed his attention so he turned to see Mara entering the room. "Your late" he barks at her, she ran to the bathroom and quickly changes into her wrestling attire. She comes back out wearing a black, pink and white top with tights but Randy didn't think anything of it so they left the room out into the hallway. "Listen Mara… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now and I didn't mean to take it out on you" he said as they were walking.

"It's okay, I mean shit happens right?" she replied, Randy looked at her with a raised eyebrow then shrugged it off. They walked to the entrance area where all the other NXT Rookies were with their Pros, Mara was watching Randy as he surveyed the crowd then she saw anger fill his eyes so she turned her head to see Vickie and Dolph Ziggler standing there with some woman who must also be a NXT Rookie.

(In The Ring)

"Ladies and Gentlemen…. Welcome to season 3 of NXT, this time instead of seeing possible up and coming superstars… we will see female wrestlers who think they have what it takes to make it" said Matt Striker who is standing in the middle of the ring. The theme music hits, "Introducing first the WWE NXT Rookies" says Matt and so Mara and six others made their way down the ring. "How about you girls introduce yourselves and then something about you" added Matt before handing the microphone to the rookie standing next to him.

Finally after every girl had introduced herself, it was Mara's turn so she stepped forward and brought the mic to her mouth. "Hi… my name is Mara Neidheart and I'm the daughter of Jim Neidheart which also makes Natalya my sister. I along with Natalya graduated from the dungeon and I think that shows how hard I have worked to make it here and no one is going to stop me" she said.

"There you have it… your NXT Rookies, now it's time to introduce to you their mentors" said Matt Striker, each mentor made their entrance with Randy being the final mentor to enter the ring. The mentors took their spot next to their rookie, "Tonight…. We are going to have Mara going one on one with Liz with their mentors in their corner" said Matt before each and every mentor and rookie left the ring and walked into the back.

(Randy and Mara's Locker Room)

"So any advice before my match tonight?" asked Mara, when she doesn't get a response she turns to see Randy sitting on a chair but wasn't paying any attention so she walked over and sat down in front of him but he still didn't acknowledge her so she leans over and presses her lips against his. He reaches his hands up and grasps her face but instead of bring her face forward, he brings his backwards releasing the kiss.

"We… we can't do this" he finally said, Mara was confused for he was the one who had kissed her just last night after his match with Dolph Ziggler. She didn't know what to think so she got up and left the locker room without looking back, she tried her best to fight back the tears of hurt and confusion. She made it just as they played Randy's music so she walked out onto the stage, not looking behind her to see if he was coming she made her way down the ramp then into the ring. Liz made her entrance next with her mentor Dolph Ziggler and of course Vickie, she kept her eyes on Liz as she entered the ring.

The bell rang so the girls locked up, Mara was quick to turn the situation so she kicked Liz in the gut then followed that up with a suplex. The crowd started to cheer and that's when Mara looked up to see Randy making his way down to the ring, Liz took this distraction and rolled Mara up but Mara kicked out at two. Mara ducks Liz's kick and hits her with a drop kick of her own, Mara walks over and grabs Liz's legs then locks in the sharpshooter, which Liz taps out to. Mara celebrates in the ring as Dolph gets in and goes to hit Mara in the back but Randy slides into the ring and hits him with an RKO.

Mara turns when she hears the sound of someone hitting the mat only to see Randy standing over Dolph. Randy looks at her and she looks at him, "Can we talk?" he mouths to her and she nods so they leave the ring. They enter the locker room, "Listen about earlier… it's not that I…" he started to say but stopped and tried to think of what to say then he finally says, "It's not that I don't want to stop what we have but we can't show these feelings out in public in front of everyone" he said which earned him a slap across the face from Mara who then grabbed her stuff and walked out of the locker room.

Randy stood there for a moment; the ringing of cell phone broke his moment of silence. Without looking he picked it up but instead of looking at the screen he turned sharply and chucked the phone at the wall breaking it into pieces. "Son of a bitch" he shouted, he walks over and sits down on a steel chair, nice going Orton… you just ruined something that could've been special he thought to himself then he too grabbed his bag and left the arena.

**Stupid Orton... what the hell was he thinking? anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this kind of short from my usual work but I promise to make Chapter 4 which will be up later today longer but I had to write the chapter this way or this chapter would never had happened.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own WWE cause if I did then we wouldn't have PG shit going on and Cena would be back to his Doctor of Thugnamoics ways anyways enjoy and like I said Chapter 4 will be up later today.  
**

It had been four days since Orton said that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Mara was still hurting from that, she couldn't believe he had said that to her and so she had been quite and hadn't spoken to anyone well that was until her sister Nattie basically dragged her out of her bed and into her car. The whole drive Mara was silent but she knew eventually that her sister was going to ask her what was wrong and she knew that Nattie wasn't going to stop bugging her until she got the answer. "Mara what's wrong?" she heard her sister finally ask, she closed her eyes then took a deep breath before saying,

"Nothing is wrong Nattie"

"Bullshit Mara…. I know you, whenever your heart gets broken you go into your defensive shell"

"Nattie…. I don't want to talk about it"

"Too late"

"Okay fine I'll tell you… I met this guy and everything was going fine until four days ago…. He told me that he wanted to keep our relationship a secret and then I grew angry and slapped him but after I left his room I started to cry" Nattie stopped the car and pulled over, she stared at her sister trying to register what Mara had just said then she said,

"Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause if I do then you'll kick his ass and I can't have you fighting my battles for me all the damn time" the two sisters sat in silence and then Mara watched as her sister started up her car again and pulled back onto the street. After ten minutes of silence Mara finally spoke again, "Nattie…. I'm sorry for yelling at you" a smile spread across her sister's face then she said, "What's so funny?"

"I wondered when your bad girl streak would break out…. I have to say that it's about time," replied Natalya, both girls let out a laugh as Natalya pulled her car into the parking to their favorite restaurant. The two girls entered and then the waiter showed them to their booth. "So we're really not going to talk about?" asked her sister and Mara replied by shaking her head no so Natalya picked up her menu and began to scan it for her meal while Mara did the same thing.

(St. Louis Missouri)

Randy took a sip from his beer, "I really don't want to talk about this John," he said as he sat back in his seat. He had met fellow WWE Superstar and one of his best friends John Cena for lunch in his hometown of St. Louis.

"Too damn bad, you've been acting like a crab ass all week and I'm sick of it" replied the Cenanation Leader. Randy chuckled at his friend's remark but still he refused to talk to him about the thing that had been bugging him all week. "Now normally I wouldn't bother in your business…." John started to say when Randy cut him off by saying,

"Then please for the love of god don't"

"Too late, besides you brought me into this when you called me last night and said that you had done something stupid…. So spill"

Randy mentally slapped himself as he realized that he had called John…. But in no way was he going to tell him about Mara. "Okay so I might have this thing with a girl but four nights ago I told her that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret" he said. He looked up at John, who took his cap off and rubbed his head before saying,

"Well there's your first mistake…. You never ever tell a girl that"

"Hold up…. You expect me to take advice from a guy who just got a divorce from his wife who was his high school sweetheart?" asked Randy, he immediately regreted saying that when he saw the look of anger on his friend's face, "John…. I didn't mean that" he quickly said but John waved his remark off.

"So this girl… She would have to work for WWE for you to want to keep it a secret right?" he asked

"I don't know I never asked her, we met Sunday at a bar in Montreal," replied Randy who took another swing of his beer before John could ask another question.

"Okay how about we play 20 questions"

"If I do then can we drop this and talk about something else please?"

"Only if I lose" Orton hung his head then said,

"Let's get of over with"

John goes to ask his first question when he is cut off, "Oh are trying to figure out Orton's latest crush?" the two friends turn their heads at the speaker and when they saw who it was both of their jaw's dropped and then Randy said,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**I wonder who the person is that would surprise both Orton and John anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long update, but I had school and finals but I'm on winter break so I'll try to upload more now. I would also like to say this will only be ten chapters long. I hope this makes you guys happy so enjoy!**

(St. Louis Missouri)

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" asked Randy again, the third chair at the table was pulled and former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion Adam Copland a.k.a. Edge sat down in the seat. The three were all quite; Edge had a smile on his face while the two still had the look of surprise.

"I'm here cause I can be Orton," replied Edge still sporting the smile, "Oh and I'm also here to say I'm back," he added,

"What do you mean your back?" asked Randy to which Edge replied,

"I mean that I'm back in the WWE"

"What about your neck?" asked Cena, Edge reached up and rubbed his neck then he said,

"Had surgery and the doctor said that I was good as new," Randy continued to stare at his friend. "So forget me, back to the love sick puppy" he said, the two superstars watched as Randy rolled his eyes then stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Edge to which Randy replied by saying,

"Somewhere the hell away from you two" then Randy walked out of the shop. Randy turned and walked down the street, not wanting to go home cause then he would have to deal with his family and right now he didn't want that so he decided to go for a walk. His thoughts were cut off when his phone went off so he answered it. "Hello?" he said,

"_Randy, this is Vince"_

"Ah Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?"

"_You've been a great draw over the years and I want to give you the chance to star in a movie called 12 Rounds: Reloaded"_

"A movie? I mean I would love too Vince but I currently mentoring a NXT Rookie, I mean I can't just up and leave"

"_No problem, we'll just pair the rookie with another WWE Superstar, I mean you'll be gone until a month before Wrestlemania"_

"That long? That's like four moths… why so long?"

"_We want to give it time to be perfect and not screw up another movie"_

Randy thought about the offer, he couldn't let another wrestler train Mara… could he? It would give him time to think. Wait was he thinking, of course he wasn't going to accept the offer but then he said, "I'll do it"

**Three Days Later**

Mara entered the arena, it was the second week of NXT and so far she was the only one with a win under belt. She had mix feelings, part of her wanted to see Randy but she didn't want to see his face after he hurt her last week. She walked down the hallway but stopped when she saw her sister talking to someone wearing a navy blue shirt. She walks over but doesn't say anything not wanting to be rude; she smiles when Natalya looks at her. "John this is my sister Mara, she's a NXT rookie and her mentor is Randy" said Natalya introducing her to the man in navy blue.

Mara smiled then stuck out her hand and he shook it with a smile, "Its nice to meet you John" she said with smile,

"Same, sorry I can't stay and talk some more but I have to go and kick some Big Show ass" he said then turned and walked away.

Mara turned and faced her sister who had a smile on her face, "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You two would make a cute couple," replied Natalya, Mara rolled her eyes and there it was again. Natalya was trying to set her up again but it wasn't going to work, she was still trying to figure out her feelings for Randy. She waved her sister off then walked down to the locker room, she opened the door and shut it behind her. She looks up and immediately stops when she sees someone who wasn't Randy standing there with his back to her.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" she said, the man turned to face her and she saw that he short dirty blond hair. "Where's Randy?" she asked,

"Sorry, my name is Adam but you can call me Edge and Orton well…. He's gone, he left to go film a movie and won't be back until sometime after NXT is over so I'm your new Pro" he replied.

Mara was stunned, she couldn't believe it, and she felt torn up inside. She had new mixed feelings inside of her. She felt hurt and sadness. The second one she had no reason why she felt that way but for some reason she did, she quickly shrugged her shoulders then walked to the bathroom and changed into her wrestling attire. "Can we just go out there and get this match over with?" she asked with sadness, Edge nodded his head so she left the room with him following close behind.

**Vancouver**

Orton pulled open the door to his trailer and stepped inside, it was the second day of filming and he already hated it here. Don't get him wrong; he didn't hate that fact that he was given a chance to make a movie. It was that fact that for some reason his head didn't seem to get into it. He let out a long deep breath and then turned on the TV and turned it to NXT. The match that was taking placed happened to be Mara's against anther rookie who was mentored by Ziggler and Vickie.

Mara got the win by making her opponent tap out to the sharpshooter, Randy smiled but when he saw his friend Edge in the ring and raising her hand he felt anger rise upside of him. He didn't know why so he just pushed the feeling aside and turned the TV off, he laid down on the couch. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself then he reached up and turned the lamp off. He laid there silently in the dark then sleep finally took over him.

**Thanks for reading and as you know review, I would also like to ask you to check out my other Wrestling Fanfcitions **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update... but you would too take long if you had write the last part of this chapter too, I mean I have never ever EEEEVVVVEEERRR wrote this kind of scene so enjoy... I hope :)**

***Waring... The following chapter contains lemony fluffy scene... Rating offically M  
**

It was been three months since Mara won NXT, because she won she is entitled to a shot at the Divas Championship. She was going to get her shot tonight while her now boyfriend Edge would go on to defend his World Heavyweight Championship inside the Elimination Chamber against five other superstars. "You ready babe?" came Edge's voice from the bathroom, Mara let out a small smile then said,

"You know it" the smile vanished; even though she was in a relationship with him there was someone always on her mind. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't get Randy out of her mind. She turned just as Edge walked out into the room, she pulled on her last boot then she turned so Edge could walk over and tie up the string in her back. "Do you mind if I go out there by myself tonight?" she asked him, he smiled at her then shook his head so she pecked on his cheek then left the locker room.

Mara made her way down the hallway and came to a stop at the entrance area, she moving her head around in circles when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder so she turned to see her sister standing there smiling at her. "Hey Natty" she said with a weak smile, she watched as Natalya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what's up?" asked Natalya, Mara took a very long deep breath then after keeping everything locked up she finally spilled everything,

"The guy I met in the bar three months ago was Randy, we fell in love or so I thought but he wanted to keep it a secret, I got mad and slapped him then three days later he was gone and Edge became my mentor but…" she suddenly stopped not wanting to finish but her sister caught on to what she was going to say so she said,

"You still have some feelings for Randy don't you?" Mara nodded her head, "Well what are you going to do?" she asked her, Mara was taken aback at her sister's question. She thought that she would be furious with her about having feels for the guy she couldn't stand but she the complete opposite. "Go to him Mara…. After your match tonight don't even wait until after the show," her sister told her before Mara's music hit so he had no choice but to walk out onto the stage. The moment she feels the energy from the WWE Universe is the moment she forgets about everything she talked about with her sister then makes her way down the ramp.

She climbs the steel steps and enters the ring, she climbs the turnbuckle and goes to raise her arms into the air but stops when the music of the Divas Champion Beth Phoenix hits. Mara takes a big gulp, but she knew that she had to win this for she didn't graduate from the Dungeon for nothing. She wanted to make her parents…. Natalya… Edge but most importantly she wanted to make Randy proud even though he wanted nothing to do with her. The bell rang so the two women lock up but due to Beth's strength she is able to throw Mara backwards to the mat.

"Mara has some hard competition tonight in the Divas Champion" said Cole,

"Michael Cole with you shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch a match here" replied JBL,

Mara stood, she saw Beth coming at her so she quickly dropped kicking Beth's legs out from under her. Mara runs and grabs Beth's legs, she tires for the sharpshooter but Beth again uses her strength and pushes her backwards. Mara rolls out of the ring to the outside, she needs time to regroup if she wants to defeat Beth. Mara stands but that allows Beth to reach over the top rope and grab her by her hair pulling her up onto the ring apron. Mara struggles then counters the move by bashing the back of her head into Beth's nose making her stumble backwards, Mara leaps over the top rope into the ring. She runs at Beth and when she has her chance, she jumps up and hits Beth with a perfect RKO.

"HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT" the crowd starts chanting,

Mara quickly turns her opponent over and covers her for the pin and shock along with happiness comes over Mara as she hears the bell ring and her music playing throughout the arena. She grabs the Divas Title from the ref then raises it up into the air. She looked into the camera hoping that Randy was watching.

**Vancouver**

Randy spits out his water when he sees Mara hitting Beth with his RKO. He didn't know if he should be happy or outraged that someone had the never to use his move but in the end he decided to be happy cause only because it was Mara. He stood up then threw his water bottle in the trash; he hated being away from the WWE not only because of the fans…. But also because he hated being away from…. He shook his head clearing his head of his last thought. He walked over to the couch and was about to sit but stopped when there was knock at his door, he raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell could that be at this time?" he muttered, he walked over and opened the door then shock came over him when he saw Mara standing there. "Mara… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there… with him?" he asked in confusion.

Mara stared at the man she longed for, she took a long deep breath then said, "Randy… can we talk?"

Randy was actually caught off guard so he bit his bottom lip then nodded his head then motioned her inside. He watched her walk inside then sat down on his couch, he again bit his bottom lip before closing the front door. He walked over and sat down next to him, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, he watched her waiting for her to respond but instead of saying she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back, _what is she doing? She's with Adam…. Shut up you idiot just kiss her already!_ Randy reached over and grabbed her head then pressed his lips back to hers. He reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt then begins to pull it upwards, while he does that she begins to pull his shirt up as well. Whence they have their shirts off, they drop them to the ground and continue to kiss.

Randy can't take it anymore; he picks Mara up into his arms and carries her into his bedroom. He kisses her on the lips then trails the kisses down from her neck to her stomach. Mara sits up then un-clasps her bra from the back then throws it to the ground, Randy leans down and kisses her nipple making her moan out of pleasure. He bites down a little on her nipple causing her to moan a little a louder, he reaches down and un-bottoms his pants while she does the same.

He kisses her stomach going down to waistline; he pulls her lace panties down then kisses her clit. She lets out a loud scream like moan, she grabs his head bring him up toward him pressing her lips to his before spinning him around making her land on top of him. She starts kissing his chest while pulling his boxers down springing his manhood free. She straddles his chest kissing him then reaches behind her grabbing his penis; she sits up then slowly lowers herself onto his penis making both lovers moan out in pure pleasure. Wanting to make the lovemaking last longer, Mara slowly starts rising up and down again making both of them moan.

She leans down and presses her lips to his just as they both climax making them moan into each other's mouths. Randy kisses her forehead then lastly kisses her on the tip of her nose.

**So did I do okay for the lemony fluffy scene? let me okay? Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up, this is the sixth chapter in this story and boy are things starting to heat up more and that's because we are on the Road To WrestleMania.  
**

**This is for you DivaliciousDooL  
**

**Friday Night Smackdown- 17 Days Until WrestleMania 29**

Mara stood in her and Edge's locker room, she thought back to the night she shared with Randy. A smile spread across her face as she remembered every graphic detail of it but her smile quickly faded when Edge entered from the bathroom. "Hey baby" she said weakly, Edge had retained his world title from his elimination chamber match at Elimination Chamber and tonight they would find out who his opponent would be at WrestleMania 29. Mara wouldn't be defending her Divas championship at the pay-per-view cause creative didn't have anything for her. She laced up her boots then grabbed her title then they left the room and made their to the guerrilla position.

Edge's music hit and they walked out onto the stage, the reaction was though the roof. Mara followed him down the ramp then over to their seats by the announcer table, "Ladies and gentlemen we are being joined by World Heavyweight Champion Edge and Divas Champion Mara" said Josh as she sat down, the first man in the fatal four way elimination match was none other than the Big Show. He made his way down the ramp getting booed by the WWE Universe and him yelling at them to shut up. The second man in the match was Alberto Del Rio, Mara wasn't impressed with Del Rio as she found him annoying and boring when he talks about how it's his destiny to win the world title. The third opponent was Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee and Big E Langston accompanied him. "Quick question Edge out of these three men whom would you like to face at Mania?" asked Josh, before Edge could reply Josh's broadcast partner JBL yelled at him for asking such a stupid question when the fourth man hasn't appeared yet.

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

**You got your rules and your religion**  
**All designed to keep you safe**  
**But when rules start getting broken**  
**You start questionin' your faith**  
**I have a voice that is my savior**  
**Hates to love and loves to hate**  
**I have the voice that has the knowledge**  
**And the power to rule your fate**

The roof erupted when the fans went crazy, Mara's eyes went wide when she heard the music and stood up to see if it was really him.

Randy Orton walked out onto the stage; he stared out at the explosive WWE Universe then turned his attention to the ring where his opponents waited for him. He walked down the ramp, his cold eyes staring deep though his opponents and straight at Edge. He climbed the steel steps then entered the ring; Orton walked to the turnbuckle and climbed. He raised his arms into the air then dropped them to his sides; he looked at Edge but then over his head and straight at Mara where his eyes became soft and caring. He leaped down and when the bell rang he changed into the viper, he went straight for Alberto Del Rio and he did that by tackling him to the ground and started pounding down on him with anger. He picked him up then threw him over the top rope to the arena floor, he slide out after him and picked him then threw him into the steel steps.

Randy looked at Edge for a split section allowing Del Rio to drop kick him in the knee. Del Rio threw Orton into the ring, Big Show on the other hand hit Ziggler with the WMD then pinned him eliminating him from the match. It was now down to Show, Del Rio and Randy. Randy went to stand but Big Show walked over and slapped him hard on the chest knocking him back down to the mat. Orton rolled out of the ring allowing Del Rio and Big Show to go at it.

Mara watched Randy as he rolled out of the ring; she fought every urge to run over to him. She looked over and saw Edge watching the match with little interest now that Randy wasn't in the ring. Mara could tell he was afraid of facing Randy and the way she could tell is that he only seemed to pay attention when Orton was in the ring. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Edge jump up and ran over only to kick Randy in the ribs. She felt anger rise up inside of her but refused to show it in case he saw, she smiled when Randy stood up and stared at Edge.

Randy stared at Edge with hatred and rage; he turned around just in time to see Del Rio go for a baseball slide. Orton moved out of the way and when Del Rio landed on the outside, Orton jumped up and hit him with the RKO then threw him back into the ring allowing Big Show to pin him. Orton slid into the ring on the opposite side, Big Show was still celebrating that he eliminated another superstar in the match leaving him with Randy. Randy waited for Show to turn around and when he did, he kicked Show in the gut then went for an RKO but Show pushed him off into the ropes. Randy comes back and ducks as Show goes for the WMD; Randy turned around and kicked Big Show in the back of his knee. He continued to do it until Show was down on his knees. Randy came off the ropes and hit Show finally with the RKO; he used his strength and turned Show over pinning. The ref counted the three, Orton's music hit and he stood up. Celebrating his victory.

Mara smiled at the fact that Randy had won, she was so into Randy winning that she didn't see Edge enter the ring. She watched as Randy climbed down from the turnbuckle, he turned only to get speared by Edge. The fans begin to boo Edge after attacking Randy, Mara stood up and slid into the ring, not caring anymore she ran over to Randy and started checking on him. Her actions shock not only the WWE Universe, the officials but mostly Edge who became enraged at the sight in front of him.

**Thanks for reading everyone please review thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday Night Smackdown- 10 Days until WrestleMania 29**

Mara stood in the middle of the ring, she had a microphone in her hand but had yet to speak. She knew that she had a lot of explaining to do about her actions last week, the action of running to Randy Orton's side after her boyfriend Edge speared him after winning the fatal four way to determine the number one contender to face him at wrestlemania. She lifts the microphone to speak but before a word could slip though her mouth she was interrupted.

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

**You got your rules and your religion**  
**All designed to keep you safe**  
**But when rules start getting broken**  
**You start questionin' your faith**  
**I have a voice that is my savior**  
**Hates to love and loves to hate**  
**I have the voice that has the knowledge**  
**And the power to rule your fate**

Randy Orton walked out on to the stage wearing his wrestling attire and his brown t-shirt. He walked down the ramp with his eyes trained on Mara; he slowly climbed the steps then entered the ring. He walked over and took the microphone from the producer, Randy walked around Mara with his eyes still on her. He brings the mic to his mouth, "First off I would like to apologize for rudely interrupting you but there are some things that I have to get off my chest, things I should've said months ago but instead of telling you I played the coward card and took off" he said. He sees Mara goes to speak but he cuts her off, "There's more, we had feelings for each other…."

"Randy, we should talking about this in private not…"

"No, I done talking in private…. I have something to tell you Mara and damn it I'm saying in front of each and every one in the back and out here in the WWE Universe… I was wrong for wanting to keep what we could've had a secret from anyone…. Mara what I'm trying to say is that I will and always will love you"

Both of them stood in silence, Mara not knowing what to say and Randy waiting for her to say something.

**You Think You Know Me….**

Mara's current boyfriend and Randy's WrestleMania opponent, world heavyweight champion Edge walked out onto the stage where he was met with boos from the WWE Universe. "Well look at what we have here…. If it isn't the backstabbing best friend and the skank of the girlfriend," he said, the crowd boos so he says, "Shut up! The reason I decided to come out here is to say that I know everything Mara… right after you won the Divas Championship from Beth Phoenix and you booked a flight…. A flight out to Vancouver where one Randy Orton was staying for vacation" he said. Edge made his way down the ramp but stop just at the end of it, "But being the nice boyfriend, I was like it couldn't be a coincidence, I mean she could be visiting family up there but I called your mother and according to her you have no family outside of Calgary…. That's when I put two and two together… Everything became even more clearer last week when you ran to his side".

Randy goes to speak but Edge cuts him off, "Shut up Randy, you see I talked to General Manager Booker T and our contract signing is still on for tonight…. But I wouldn't agree to signing the contract under one condition and that condition is that you two are not allowed to go near each other until Wrestlemania night" Edge stared at the two in the ring then a creepy smile crept across his face and he said, "Get out here… bitch" he was talking to Mara.

Randy's blood boiled and with anger slid out of the ring going straight at Edge, the former friends started to brawl. WWE officials came from the back to try and break the two superstars apart, amongst the chaos former WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix come from over the barricade and slid into the ring. She picks Mara up from behind and hits her with The Glam Slam, Beth walks over and picks up a microphone from the mat. "You might've gotten lucky at Elimination Chamber but guess what I'm chasing in my rematch at WrestleMania" she said before dropping the mic onto Mara. Randy turns to see Mara in pain but when he turns back around to face Edge, he gets speared. Edge walks over and enters the ring; He grabs another mic and walks over to where Beth stood towering over Mara.

"You know Mara…. The more I think about it; maybe we aren't all that different…. I mean you went behind my back and cheated on me with Randy when I did the exact same thing with Beth before you" he said.

(Later That Night)

Mara started packing her things into her bag, she heard the locker room door slam open and when she turned she saw Edge standing there. "Where the hell do you think your going?" he spat with venom in his voice, Mara didn't answer she turned back around and continued to pack ignoring him. Before she could zip up her back, Edge grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "I asked you a damn question," he snarled at her,

"I leaving you and going to my sister" she deadpanned, she went to move past but Edge stopped her and threw her against the wall.

"That's what you think…. You see after you left New Orleans, I went to Booker and I bought your contract meaning that you are mine…. " He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I own you and you will stay mine forever until it expires"

(Later That Night)

Smackdown General Manager Booker T stood in the ring with a large table and sitting on the table was the contract for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Mania. Edge made his entrance first and was met with boos from the WWE Universe; Edge entered the ring and took his seat.

(Backstage)

Randy stood at the entrance to the stage, his music hit but before he could walk though the curtain Natalya stopped him. He could she that she had been crying, "Natalya what's wrong?" he asked,

"That son of a bitch hurt Mara, but she can't leave him cause he owns her contract" she replied, Randy bit his bottom lip then said,

"Don't worry Nat… I'll get her away from him" he goes to leave but is stopped when she grabs his arm,

"You really love her don't you?" she said,

"I wouldn't have comeback for anyone else" he replied then walk though the curtain and was met with a massive pop from the crowd. He walked down the ramp with his cold stare fixated on Edge, the man he will destroy at Mania. He climbed the steps then entered the ring; he grabbed the chair and threw it over the top rope making it hit the arena floor.

"All right now before we get this under…." Randy ripped the microphone from Booker's hand.

"You know Edge, I thought you couldn't go any lower but to hit a woman? That's low even for you so now I have something to add to this match, you see I know that you bought Mara's contract from Booker…. I want to save her from you so what do you say to this, not only will the winner be the World Heavyweight Champion but will also get Mara's contract" he said, he watched as Edge thought about it then Edge shook his head in agreement then signed the contract. Randy keeping his eyes on Edge picked up the contract and signed it, he dropped the contract on the table." Now before I leave… I have one question for you Booker, is there any penalty for this?" before Edge could react, Randy dropped the microphone then hit him with an RKO though the table.

**Thanks for reading and please review... as you saw above there was no author's note and the reason for that is because I didn't feel like doing one so sue me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what's up! sorry for the delay but I was sick the last two weeks but now I'm feeling awesome so I thought I update this is story with the third to last chapter and boy are things heating up so enjoy!  
**

***I don't own anything  
**

**Monday Night Raw- 6 Days Away From WrestleMania 29**

Randy stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand, WrestleMania was in just six days, which meant that in six days he would get his hands on Edge and get Mara away from him. Randy brings the mic up to his mouth but before he could speak he was cut off by the music of none other than CM Punk. Randy turned sharply to face the man, he watched as the man entered the ring. "Randy…. Randy, you have seemed to forget that this is Monday Night Raw and that this is MY SHOW! You and your love sickness doesn't belong on my show so I advise you to leave now" he said, Randy was starting to get pissed off.

"EXCUSE ME!..." Vickie walked out onto the stage making the crowd boo her, "I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted again. "Punk, you have seemed to have forgotten that this is MY show not yours so tonight I am making a six man tag team match, CM Punk teaming with the World Heavyweight Champion Edge and Dolph Ziggler taking on the team of Randy Orton and two partners of his choosing" she said before walking back into the back.

(Later That Night)

Randy walked around the back; he knew that since he was there that meant Mara wouldn't be. He walked around not knowing who he was going to ask to be his tag team partners tonight that was until he saw a man he considered a friend so he walked over to him. "John can I ask you a question?" he asked, John Cena turns to face him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Randy what's up?" he asked,

"I was wondering if you would be one of my partners tonight" replied Orton,

"Of course I got your back you know that" Cena said, Orton smiled and thanked him so he turned to leave. "Orton wait" Randy turned back around to face him, "Do you have another partner already?" he asked to which Randy shook his head no. "Good cause I have the perfect person to be our partner" Randy looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow then said,

"I trust you John" Randy turned and walked away,

(Later That Night)

Randy taped up his left wrist then walked out of his locker room, as he made his way to the entrance area he rolled his neck. He stopped when he saw Mara's sister Natalya standing there waiting for him, "If you're here to remind me about everything he's doing to her then don't bother cause I already plan on getting my hands on him tonight" he said.

"I'm not actually" she replied as she held out a folded note to him to which he took, he watched her walk off so he unfolded the note and read it.

_Only six more days until I'm free and back in your arms_

_Mara_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Randy stared at the note with a smile then quickly put it away, he walked to the entrance area. He looked at the monitor to see that Punk and Ziggler were already in the ring, Edge's music hit and he walked out onto the stage and was met with boos from the crowd but he looked at them with a cocky smile on his face which quickly faded when a familiar music hit,

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questionin' your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate

Randy walked out onto the stage and was met with a massive pop from the crowd, he kept his cold hard stare on his WrestleMania opponent as he made his way down the ramp. Instead of entering the ring as usual he waited outside the ring for his partners.

**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
You can't see me, my time is now!**

Randy's first partner John Cena came stepping out from behind the curtain, he did his salute then made his way down the ramp taking a stop next to Randy. Randy leaned over and whispered, "I hope your plan works",

"Tell me that you're not doubting me?" John replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, the question on everyone's mind was answered when suddenly the lights in the arena went out.

**Gong!**

The third member of Orton's team made his presence known as he appeared in the middle of the ring making Edge and the others scurry out of the ring. Randy and John entered the ring; Randy and John stepped out of the ring-allowing Undertaker to start the match with Dolph. The two men locked up then Taker using his strength threw Ziggler backwards; Ziggler being the scared chicken ran over and tagged in Edge. Taker turned and tagged in Randy who stepped in but before he could get his hands on Edge, he tagged in CM Punk.

Randy and Punk circled then locked up, Randy jerks Punks head into a side headlock then throws him into the ropes and when Punk comes back, Randy hits him with a clothesline to the mat. Punk gets up only for Randy to hit him with another clothesline, "COME ON!" Randy shouts and then when Punk runs at him Randy slaps his hands together and nails Punk with a scoop slam. Randy goes for a cover; the ref leaps down beside him and starts the count,

"1… 2…" before the ref could slap the mat for a third time, Edge came in and stopped the count. Cena gets in from behind him and when he turns, Cena gets him up on his shoulders and hits Edge with the Attitude Adjustment. Ziggler comes in and hits Cena with the Zigzag; Taker comes in and nails Ziggler with the Chokeslam to outside the ring.

Between Punk and Orton, Punk was up first and he nailed Taker with the GTS. Punk stood over his WrestleMaina opponent, the distraction allowed Randy to recover so when Punk turned around Randy leaped and hit him with the RKO. Randy covers him and gets the pin, Randy stood as his music blared throughout the arena but his celebration was cut short as he was hit in the back of the knee by a blunt object. Randy grabs his knee in pain and looks up to see Edge standing over him holding a steel pipe. Edge leaned down and whispered into Randy's ear, "This is Sunday I retain my World Heavyweight Championship and Mara will still be mine" before Randy could reply Edge continued the assault on Randy's knee. After serving enough damage Edge held both the World Title and the steel pipe into the air. Randy withered on the mat in pain; EMTS came down and placed Randy onto a stretcher and moving him onto an awaiting ambulance in the back of the arena.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey what's up? Anyways this is the second to last chapter in this story... yes sadly it's coming to an end but I can tell you right now that many good things happen in this chapter like for example... oh I see what your doing there trying to get me to give away the surprises so you don't have to read well I don't think so.  
**

***I don't own the WWE  
**

**Friday Night Smackdown- WrestleMania 29 This Sunday**

Mara stood in the locker room she shared with the man she hated; she turned just as he walked into the main room from the bathroom. The door to the locker room opened and in walked the assistant to General Manager Booker, Teddy Long. "Hello Teddy" Mara said meekly, he smiled at her then said,

"Edge I came here to inform you that because of your actions on Monday Night Raw Booker asked me to come here and tell you that your match against Randy Orton at WrestleMania will now be a last man standing match and since Ms. Neidheart's contract is also up for grabs Booker thought it be best if she not only stayed away from Mr. Orton but also yourself until after your match this Sunday".

Mara smiled then quickly grabbed her bag then quickly left the locker room but stood outside. She waited until Teddy emerged from the locker room, she quickly threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you… thank you, you don't know what this means to me Teddy"

Teddy let out laugh then said, "Actually baby girl, both Booker and I know what's been going on that's why he did what he did now I am also here to inform you that you will not be defending your Divas Championship at Mania but instead you will defend it tonight in a fatal four way against Beth Phoenix, your sister Natalya and Alicia Fox"

Mara gave him a weak smile then thanked him again before running off; she didn't stop running until she came to a complete stop right outside the Divas locker room. She took a deep breath before throwing open the locker room and stepped inside, the first she saw was her sister so she ran over and before Natalya knew what was going on Mara threw her arms around her waist placing her in a massive bear hug. "Mara… I… I can't…. Can't breathe" Natalya said as she tried to breath but couldn't because of Mara squeezing to hard. Mara released the hold then said,

"I'm free from the royal jackass"

"How is that possible?"

"Booker said that because the feud between Edge and Orton has become too personal so it would be better if I stayed away from both men until after their match at WrestleMania but other than that we have a match tonight"

"That we do little sis"

Both Mara and Natalya left the locker room then made their way to the entrance area where they watched some of the matches. They watched as Beth and Alicia made their way down the ramp, Mara watched as Natalya made her way down the ramp next and then it was her turn. She made her way down the ramp; she saw that Beth had her eyes on her the whole time she made her way into the ring. Mara handed the ref her title then when the bell rang she saw Natalya run and tackle Beth to the mat so Mara locked up with Alicia. Mara whipped her into the ropes and when she came back Mara hit her with a drop kick, she then walked over and double-teamed Beth with her sister. Mara nodded to her sister so they picked Beth up and hit her with a double suplex; she turned her attention back to Alicia who was up but in the turnbuckle. Mara ran and landed another drop kick to Alicia's mid-section; she pulled her out from the corner and then placed her in the Sharpshooter.

She pulled back, she locked eyes with her Natalya who nodded her head so Mara pulled back harder then to her relief Alicia tapped the mat allowing Mara to retain her Divas Championship.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Divas Champion… MARA!" announced Lillian Garcia

(Later That Night)

Mara sat in the Divas Locker room with Natalya and they were watching the rest of the show and of course the royal jackass himself Edge was on the screen.

"_So this Sunday I have to face Randy Orton in a Last Man Standing Match for MY world heavyweight championship and MY property in Mara Neidheart, now as you all saw this past Monday Night Raw, Randy had an unfortunate accident so he isn't hear tonight and from a very good source he will not make it to WrestleMania this…." Was all Edge could say before he was interrupted._

_I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me_

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questionin' your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate

_Edge turned his attention to the stage but Randy didn't walk out, but what he didn't see was that Randy had come out from the crowd and entered the ring. Edge turned around just in time to get tackled to the mat, Randy started pounding down on him and then stood. Everyone could see that Randy's right knee was heavily bandaged from Edge's attack on Monday, Edge stood and Randy went for the RKO but Edge pushed him off then quickly rolled out of the ring. _

_Randy stared straight at him, Randy walked over and took the microphone that was on the mat. "Edge, you tired to end my WrestleMania dream by taking out my knee but know this you son of a bitch…. I will be in New Jersey this Sunday and I will walk out with the world heavyweight champion…. AND I WILL walk away with Mara and there is no way in hell your going to stop me from giving you the beating that you so badly deserve" he said before dropping the microphone back onto the mat. The two men stared deeply at each other._

Mara stared at the screen then turned to Natalya who was already staring at her; either woman said a word to each other as they turned their attention back to the screen to watch the end of the show.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone how's it going anyways well... here it is the final chapter in this story and so it all comes down to this cause it's WrestleMania time meaning its time to see Randy Orton will defeat Edge and win the world title and get Mara away from him.**

***I don't own WWE... oh btw since Jack Swagger got arrested for a DUI and had Mary Jane with him he might lose his Mania spot to Dolph Ziggler **

**WrestleMania 29**

Randy Orton stood in his locker room; tonight he was going to accomplish two different things. First he was going to destroy Edge and once again become world heavyweight champion but the most important thing he remembered about tonight is his chance to win back Mara. He had just finished taping up his left knee and started pulling the pad on over it when there was a knock on the door, "Come in" he said and looked up as the door opened. The man…. Change that the only man he considered his best friend John Cena walked in, "Hey John" he said as he finished pulling on his last boot.

"So you ready for tonight?" he asked, Randy didn't respond right away then turned his head to look at Cena and said,

"John I have something to admit"

"What's up?"

Randy took a deep breath then said, "I'm going to make sure Edge never wants to come back again" both men were silent then John slapped him on his back and said,

"Listen Randy, we were both happy when Edge came back…. I mean he was our friend now I've heard what he's been doing to Mara because Natalya told me since we're all friends so I'm telling you right Orton that you better go out there and get your woman back… Oh! And don't forget to win the world heavyweight championship" Randy smiled then let out a chuckle.

"Thanks John" he said before pulling on his t-shirt before they walked out, Randy slapped John on the shoulder and said, "Before I go I have something to say to you"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Kick Rock's ass tonight and take back the WWE Championship" Randy walked off then stopped in front of the Divas locker room. He wanted to so much knock on the door and hold Mara once before the match but by orders from Booker T neither him nor Edge were allowed to see or speak to her. He bites his lip then walks off to the viewing room.

(Divas Lock Room)

Mara stood in front of the door to the Divas locker room; she could've sworn she felt Randy's presence on the other side of the door. She wanted to fling open the door and run into his arms but by order by Smackdown GM Booker T she can't see him until it was time for the match. Since she didn't have a match tonight she wasn't wearing her wrestling attire, she was currently wearing a baby blue hoodie with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans a pair of converse sneakers… Might she add aren't really hers but her sister Natalya's instead.

She picked up her Divas title before leaving the locker room; she walked to catering and grabbed a bottle of water before walking to the entrance area. The current match was Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H; she clapped when Triple H hit Brock with a Pedigree on top of a steel chair then pinned him for the win ending their feud. She waited until both men were in the back, There She Goes by Taio Cruz featuring Pitbull hit and so she walked out onto the stage where she was met with cheers from the crowd. She held her Divas title up into the air then walked down the ramp, she made sure to slap as many fan's hands before making her way around the ring and taking her seat at the commentator's table next to Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match and it is for THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP and also for the contract for Divas Champion Mara Neidheart" announced Lillian Garcia.

**You Think You Know Me….**

The world heavyweight champion Edge's music hit and he walked out onto the stage only to be met with massive heat from the crowd. Mara glared at him as he slid into the ring, she wanted to go in there and slap across his face but she was better than that so she stayed in her seat.

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me  
**

(Backstage)

Randy Orton stood right behind the curtain; he took a long deep breath before stepping though where he was met a huge pop. He walked down the ramp; he kept his cold stare at Edge the entire time but came to a stop at the ring. He noticed that there wasn't a ref in the ring, which made his raise an eyebrow so with caution he climbed the steps and entered the ring. He walked to the corner then climbed it; he looked around the crowd then locked eyes with Mara before raising his arms into the air. He climbed down then placed his back to the turnbuckle as Lillian did the introductions.

"Introducing first the opponent… From Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighting in at 241 lbs he is the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION… EDGE!" the crowd booed but Lillian continued, "Introducing the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri weighting in at 235 lbs… THE APEX PREDIATOR… RANDY ORTON" the crowd cheered at Randy was introduced. Lillian doesn't leave the ring, which confuses Randy, Mara and others, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have been informed that there will be a special guest referee to this match and that person is…."

**I'm here to show the world…**

Randy instantly became pissed, he knew that Edge had something to do with this and so just as Dolph Ziggler rang the bell that's when Randy ran and tackled Edge to the mat before pounding down on him. Orton continued the beat down on Edge since there it was ethically a No DQ match, Ziggler pulled Orton off which made Orton get in his face. "Get out of my way Ziggler" he growled at the "guest" referee, he turned around only to get bash in the skull by Edge with the world heavyweight championship.

Both Edge and Ziggler stood over the prone body of Randy then Ziggler started the ten count,

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

6….

7…

8…

9….

10!

The bell was rung and Edge's music played. Mara couldn't believe it…. Randy had lost because Edge had cheated to win, just as Dolph raised Edge's hand…

**Can you dig it? SUCKA!...**

_To be continued…_

**HA! I got you... you all thought that story was over please... anyways the real final chapter will be up next week so until then bye... oh wait one more thing, **

**I'm planning on writing my first out of the ring story that has to due with a one of the superstars below but before that the story is based off the movie Taken anyways you have three selections and they are below:**

** 1) John Cena**

**2) Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson**

**3) Randy Orton**

** For the leading female role it can be any Diva or Knockout EXCEPT Beth Pheniox, Tamina, Natalya and Kaitlin.**

**I'm also planning on writing another out of the ring story that has to due with one of the same WWE Superstar above and the story is a sequel to the movie The Condemned and the female role can be the same as above any Diva Knockout with the same exceptions.**

** Please help me out**

** Also please check out my other Wrestling FanFics**

** 1) ****My Thug Life**

2) **Son Of The Viper**

3) **The Real Deal Is Back**

4) **Push The Pace**

5) **My Thug Life 2**

6) **Stay With Me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are ladies and gentlemen the final chapter in this story so with nothing more to say... ENJOY! this is for you Saphireflames2013**

_Last Time…._

_Randy walked down the ramp; he kept his cold stare at Edge the entire time but came to a stop at the ring. He noticed that there wasn't a ref in the ring, which made his raise an eyebrow so with caution he climbed the steps and entered the ring. He walked to the corner then climbed it; he looked around the crowd then locked eyes with Mara before raising his arms into the air. He climbed down then placed his back to the turnbuckle as Lillian did the introductions._

"_Introducing first the opponent… From Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighting in at 241 lbs he is the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION… EDGE!" the crowd booed but Lillian continued, "Introducing the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri weighting in at 235 lbs… THE APEX PREDIATOR… RANDY ORTON" the crowd cheered at Randy was introduced. Lillian doesn't leave the ring, which confuses Randy, Mara and others, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have been informed that there will be a special guest referee to this match and that person is…."_

_**I'm here to show the world…**_

_Randy instantly became pissed, he knew that Edge had something to do with this and so just as Dolph Ziggler rang the bell that's when Randy ran and tackled Edge to the mat before pounding down on him. Orton continued the beat down on Edge since there it was ethically a No DQ match, Ziggler pulled Orton off which made Orton get in his face. "Get out of my way Ziggler" he growled at the "guest" referee, he turned around only to get bash in the skull by Edge with the world heavyweight championship._

_Both Edge and Ziggler stood over the prone body of Randy then Ziggler started the fast ten count,_

_1…._

_2…._

_3…._

_4…._

_5…._

_6…._

_7…_

_8…_

_9…._

_10!_

_The bell was rung and Edge's music played. Mara couldn't believe it…. Randy had lost because Edge had cheated to win, just as Dolph raised Edge's hand…_

_**Can you dig it? SUCKA!...**_

**Now….**

Everyone in the ring, announcer table and in the crowd turned his or her heads to the stage as Smackdown GM Booker T walked out. "Now hold on right there dawg… Dolph what in the hell do you think your doing? I never assigned a guest referee for this match but you know what? I think that's a good idea so please welcome the real guest referee for this match," Booker said,

The sound of shattering glass could be heard making the roof of the MetLife Stadium blow off as the Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin walked out from behind the curtain and stood next to Booker before making this walk down the ramp. He entered the ring and the first thing he did was kick Ziggler in the gut then nailed him with the Stone Cold Stunner. Austin turned to see Edge who started to yell at him, Austin not really paying attention to Edge but to who was standing behind him. So he nodded his head making Edge turn around only to be clothesline by none other than an angry Viper.

Randy picked Edge up then whipped him hard into the turnbuckle then ran and hit him hard with a stiff clothesline. Randy was not going to mess up his second chance so he began to stomp down on any body part of Edge that was exposed. Randy left the ring then looked under the ring to grab a steel chair but when he stood Edge ran and hit him with a baseball slide knocking him into the announcer table. Randy tried to stand only for Edge to appear next to him and start pounding down on him; he slammed his head down on the table.

Edge walked over and picked up the steel chair then hits Randy in the back with it making him cry out in pain. Edge looks at Mara then again hits Randy in the back making him fall to the floor, he tosses the chair to the ground then walks over and starts to pull the top off the announcer table but just as he lifts the lid Randy tackles him to the ground then starts pounding down on him.

Randy gets up then picks up where Edge left off by taking the top off the announcer table then picking up one of the monitors. He waits for Edge to stand and when he does that when Randy bashes him in the head with the monitor cutting Edge open in the processes. He drops the monitor then goes to pick up Edge but Edge thumbs him in the eye then kicks him in the gut before placing him on top of the table.

Edge rolls back into the ring then climbs the turnbuckle, he looks at Mara with a evil grin then launches himself off but when he gets Randy that's when Randy jumps up and hits him with an RKO out of nowhere breaking the table in the processes. With both men down Austin starts the ten count,

1….

Neither men are moving,

2….

3….

Randy starts to move a little but so does Edge,

4….

5…

Randy crawls towards the steel steps and uses them to help himself up, leaving Edge the only one not to get up yet,

6….

7…

Edge who had crawled towards the ring used the apron to pull himself up ending the count. Edge runs at Randy wanting to hit him with the spear into the steps but at the last second Randy leaps over him making him run head first into the steps. Edge stands holding his head in pain and when he turns around he sees Mara standing in front of him. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he shouted at her and that's when she slapped him across her face, he goes to strike her in retaliation but he is spun around then laid out by another RKO by Randy on top of the steel steps.

Randy stands but holds him arm in pain but is able to roll back into the ring, seeing Edge down the ten count starts again.

1….

2…

3….

Edge hasn't moved an inch

4….

5….

6….

7….

8….

Mara enters the ring holding the world title….

9….

10…

The bell is rung, "Here is your winner and the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION…. RANDY ORTON!" announces Lillian, Randy's arm is risen into the air by Austin who then leaves the ring as his job is done. Randy turns and sees Mara standing in front of him, he goes to take the title from her but she stops him then tells him to turn so he does allowing her wrap the title around his waist. He turns around and pulls her to him; he licks his lips before crushing his to her. They pull apart then he walks to the nearest corner, he climbs it then with one arm raises the title into the air but instead of looking at the WWE Universe he keeps his eyes on Mara and smiles in which she returns.

**Thanks for reading and most importantly the support... for more Randy/Mara action then be on the look out for my second out of the ring story based on the movie Taken thanks again everyone.**

**Don't forget to check out my other Wrestling Fanfics...**

**My Thug Life**

**My Thug Life 2**

**Push The Pace**

**The Rated R Apprentice**

**The Real Deal Is Back**

**Son Of The Viper**

**Upcoming:**

**Taken**

**The Condemend 2**

**Started From The Bottom**


End file.
